Proms, and Stuff
by tragicallyepic
Summary: Sequel to the oneshot Keg! Max! sort of Rory and Jess go to the Chilton Prom. Finished. Oneshot!


Disclaimer: you know I don't own any of this. I am merely a girl who is in love with Milo and never wanted him to leave the show. Logan is annoying and Dean is stupid and Jess is the best... LoL…I just rhymed.

This story is a sequel to **Keg! Max! Sort of**… you have to read that story to understand this one. And don't forget to review!

A big thanks to **Dork1147** for giving me this idea for a sequel! This one's for you!

**And I have just been informed at 3:35 p.m on January 26th, 2006 that Jess will come back for another episode!**

"Mom. Hurry up. He's going to be here any minute and I still need to finish my make-up" shouted Rory from her room.

"Have I taught you nothing oh offspring of mine?" asked Lorelai as she trudged down the stairs. "Getting ready has no time limit. You have to make him wait for you. If he really does love you, then he knows that in the end, it will definitely be worth the wait." added Lorelai.

"Yes, but I want him to be able to see me without thick glasses and a walking stick by the time I get done. So can you please hurry up." Pleaded Rory.

"Okay, okay. Jeez. You think you would go after me and make men wait. You know in the end they would know its worth all the wait." Added Lorelai with a smile.

"Okay mom, can we get off of the topic of making men wait, and get back to my makeup please. Jess is going to be here any minute and we have to drive to Chilton." begged Rory.

"Fine. Fine. I'm working on it." Said Lorelai as she began to do Rory's makeup.

Twenty minutes later, Lorelai had finished doing Rory's makeup and was now putting the finishing touches on her accessories. "I can't believe my baby is finally going to prom!" said Lorelai ecstatically. "Now just remember, don't do anything I would do. I'm too young to be a grandma any time soon."

Rory just rolled her eyes and began putting on her stilettos and looked at herself in the mirror, and then turned towards Lorelai for her approval. "Well. How do I look?" asked Rory hopeful.

Before Lorelai replied, a flash went off, followed by about a dozen more. "MOM. Stop I'm going to go blind. Relax with the camera will you?" Rory stated somewhat annoyed.

"I'm sorry but it's just that my baby's growing up." She stated proudly. "Okay, so what time is Jess coming to pick you up?" she asked.

"He said he'd come at six-thirty, since the dance doesn't start till eight." Rory said while grabbing her camera along with a matching purse.

"So what are you guys going to do between six-thirty and eight then? I bet it's something dirty? Is it something dirty?" Lorelai asked with a sneaky smile.

"Grow up mom. And no we aren't going to do anything dirty. He made dinner reservations, and we're going to eat then head to prom." said Rory.

"Wow. Looks like somebody's James Dean wannabe reputation is ruined now. Making reservations to dinner and taking you to prom, and wearing a tux? This is definitely not what I expected from him." Lorelai said surprised.

"Mom. Come on, you said you'd give Jess a chance. And he has started working hard, and he's already registered for summer school, and by the time we come back from Europe, he will have had his GED by then, and we can spend the rest of the summer together." said Rory proudly.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. But I still am surprised though" added Lorelai as an afterthought.

Rory let out a sigh and was grabbing her coat when she heard the bell ring.

"I wonder who that could be," Lorelai said excitedly when she all but ran to the door.

Rory started following her towards the door when Lorelai abruptly turned around and said "Where exactly do you think your going missy?"

"I thought I was going to go answer the door. We already know who it is"

"I know but when he comes, you have to make a big entrance like they do in every movie. So go on. Into your room and don't come out till I announce you." Said Lorelai seriously.

"Come on mom, we are going to be late."

"I don't care. Now come on, into your room."

"Fine."

As Rory went to her room, Lorelai went back to answer the door. She opened the door to reveal Jess wearing a black tuxedo. Lorelai's initial reaction was to ask him who are you and what have you done to the real Jess, but she resisted. However hard that might have been. Instead she invited him in.

"You clean up rather nicely Jess." Lorelai said sincerely.

"Thanks. Is Rory ready?" he asked. Feeling uncomfortable minute by minute.

"Yeah. Let me get her." Lorelai walked past Jess, who was now in the living room, and went to Rory's room.

"Can I come out now?" Rory asked as Lorelai entered her daughter's room.

"Yeah. I was just coming to get you, and I have to say your boyfriend cleans up pretty nicely." Added Lorelai

"I could have told you that," Rory said with a smirk.

"Hey. None of that dirty talk in front of your mother please." Lorelai said covering her ears.

"You're the one who has a dirty mind. I didn't mean it in a sexual way at all. Now if you don't mind, I want to go to the dance already and I think we have kept Jess waiting long enough don't you?" asked Rory as she started walking out of her room and into the living room.

Jess looked up right as Rory entered and he was in awe. She looked beautiful. Her hair was curled and in a light bun so that loose curls hung off her shoulder, and she was wearing a light blue full length dress, that hugged her body in all the parts. He was in complete and utter shock and couldn't help but stare at her.

Rory just stared at Jess. She had never seen him so dressed up before. Even when he had to come to Friday night dinner, he was dressed in a pair of slacks and a button down shirt. But today, he was wearing the whole ensemble. He was wearing a white dress shirt with black tie, black pants, and he was even wearing the black suit jacket. And he looked absolutely gorgeous. She couldn't take her eyes off of him until…

"Ahem." Lorelai made a noise not so subtly.

Both Rory and Jess snapped out of their trance and then looked at Lorelai.

"Sorry, just clearing my throat." Lorelai said sarcastically.

"You look beautiful," said Jess, giving Lorelai a chance to see a different side of him.

"Don't look so bad yourself." Rory said with a smile.

"So, ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let me just get my coat."

"Okay."

Rory went to the coat closet to get her coat so her and Jess could leave. She put her coat on and called Lorelai.

"K, mom. We're going to go now. I'll be home around…."

"Whenever is fine. Just don't stay out all night."

"Thanks. See you later. Bye mom."

"Bye Sweets. Bye Jess."

"Lorelai" Jess nodded towards Lorelai and they left.

&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe you actually rented a limo," said Rory excitedly.

"We were going to rent one for the Stars Hollow prom, so why not one for the Chilton prom?" asked Jess.

"This is really great. I am so excited. Aren't you excited?" Rory asked Jess.

"This kind of thing isn't really my idea of fun, but if you're excited, then so am I.," said Jess.

"Thank you for doing this for me." She said sincerely.

"You'll pay later Gilmore." Jess said with a mischievous smile.

She just rolled her eyes at him and then proceeded to push the random buttons in the limo to see what they did, while Jess just enjoyed watching her.

&&&&&&&

"I promise I'll make it up to you." Rory whispered into Jess' ear as they were dancing.

"Oh yea?" he asked with a smile. "How?" he whispered seductively into her ear.

Shivers ran down her spine as he whispered in her ear, and it took all the strength in her body to just talk. "You'll just have to wait and see." She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"And when will I be seeing the "making up" as you call it?" he asked.

"Be patient. I can guarantee that you'll love it though." She said sweetly.

"Fine." He said dejectedly.

&&&&&&&&

Rory and Jess were sitting at a table in the back far from the dance floor and were just enjoying each others company, when all of a sudden Rory got up and started walking. She turned around and looked at him.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Didn't know I was supposed to." He got up from his seat and followed her. They walked out of the ballroom hand in hand and walked onto the balcony.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but how come we aren't in there?" Jess asked confused.

"Just got tired of all the noise." Rory said with a knowing smile.

A memory was awoken when she said that line. A memory that they both eventually admitted was the beginning of their special relationship that grew from that moment on. A relationship of friendship, and literally banter, which sometimes consisted of both intentional, and unintentional flirting. It was a moment that brought them where they were today.

"Hey, Jess," Rory said for what seemed like an eternity; both were thinking about the same night a long time ago.

"Yeah?" he asked coming back to reality.

"I love you" she stated staring out into the view.

He snaked his arms around from behind her and wrapped her in his arms, and whispered in her ear "I love you too.

She turned around to face him and they shared a short but sweet kiss.

"Let's get out of here." She suggested. He didn't argue.

They grabbed their stuff, and ran off.

From the distance, Paris saw Rory and Jess go up the elevator to where the rooms of the hotel were, and inwardly smiled. As much as she wouldn't admit it, she was glad that Rory had found someone to make her happy.

THE END!

A/N. Well, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know because this is the longest I have ever written and I personally think it is my best work yet. So please review!


End file.
